Nulvey (Nolvac)
History Nulvey is called Nolvac everywhere else in the world except by historians, and the residents of Nulvey Cities of Note Capital is Brer. Geography and Climate Resources Industry Farming (barley, kelp-grain), Fishermen, Hunters (less popular than fishing), Water telling (like a minor prophet who gives water signs), Singing for Entertainment (intentionally only), Musician (domestic and international), silversmiths, weaponsmiths, jewelsmith, merchants (exports only:), sailor, tutors (private), military, clothing manufacturers, stone labourers Trade Locally speaking, no merchants: direct buy and sell Import: wood (for ships), some textiles Export: stone, gemstones, some textiles Economy and Currency International Relations Al'terrians are see the Vey as barbarians as they mainly eat with their hands as well as forks and knives. Nulvey likes to operate on it’s own and has dark, rather hostile relations with both Galeez and Al’terra, and doesn’t speak with Septavia. This could be seen as poor, but given these two countries have started a lot of the wars, Nulvey has good reason to fear. They’ve also been taken prisoner by several other nations, notably EsCoval. They do have a lot of good reasons to be mistrusting. War and Military Current Government Governed by elected ‘leader’ with councillors (working on rotation, one per family cluster). All meetings are public. A second group of elected and rotated officials preside over the country and deal with international affairs. They are advise by a rotating member of the Chosen (usually from the capital). Effectively this is what Al’terra attempted to do but Pride (no pun intended) got in the way. This system has worked very well and has stayed off a lot of violence that could have otherwise happened. Politics and religion have a rather good relationship not found commonly elsewhere. Justice Class Division Education Most children are taught by parents, sometimes a hired tutor, either take up a parent's trade or go to find their own. Language The Vey speak Vey (not very creative, it’s true), and some speak common though not many. They are renowned for having the most beautiful voices in all of Altleos and a lot of song and music type magic has stemmed from that. it should be noted that while Vey does have a written system, a lot of things are passed on orally though Al’terrians don’t consider them good or accurate storytellers. Holidays and Calendar Religion The Vey believe in water as an all encompassing deity. The Chosen (from the Choosing) are brought up primarily as singers who know the water intimately, through meditation and prayer. The Chosen do not have children and perform magic from healing to killing based on song as well as leading the culture religiously. Their magic comes from the water just as they come from the water and return to it at death. Daily activities involving water (ex. drinking, washing, and pouring) are ritualized by the entire population. The Vey believe they come from the water and return to it, that it is larger than them, and have no desire for conquering land. Generally speaking the population is united in its beliefs and goals and so religion works hand in hand with the people, never against. Relationships, Family, and Sexuality Family consists of three to five couples, their kids, and extended fammily who collectively raise and care for the children. Naming Conventions Food They primarilty eat sea food, tough vegetables. Unlike all the other Altleos cultures, the Vey eat with fork and knife. This is seen as downright barbaric by the Al’terrians. They eat a lot of seafood: fish and crustaceans of any kind. Seaweed and sea barley, as well as regular barley, makes up a lot of the carbohydrates. Tough vegetables are also ingested, usually root type vegetables or leaves. Generally they’ll eat whatever they can get their hands on, and it would be very unusual to see an overweight Vey. Fashion Typical clothing includes dark black, blue, or grey colours that very much fit the landscape. Such clothing is water-resistant and often suited for keeping individuals warm. There is really not much freedom in terms of style. Typical footwear is s lightweight, durable walking boot that resists water. Vey swim places frequently and emerge with nothing but their hair wet. Jewellery isn’t really seen because the Vey have an elaborate system of piercings and what they mean. Art and Culture They of course swim, very good swimmers in fact and never do they drown without huge reason. They have the most beautiful singing voices in the whole of Altleos, especially comparing them to Al'terrians. Everyone have a natural aptitude and ability to sing although some may choose not to sing. Singing is the traditional form of storytelling, news-passing, communicating, self-expression, and celebration. Dance Recreation Medicine Magic All magic is music based, song based. Colors/Emotions/Magic/Song Storms Rain Mist Anger Laughter Death Healing Calm Remorse Sleep Fire Happiness (Celebratory) – yellow and silver coloured Quiet (Still, unmoving, contented) – a grey sort of blue Calling/Summoning – rich blue with a hint of turquoise (may change with the thing being summoned. This is specifically Timethy) Peace (an inner somewhat temporary peace of mind) – pale purple with a hint of blue Appearance With typically solid build and powerful shoulders, moderate height range (5’3 to 6’0), olive skinned, eyes that are shades of blue, purple or black and usually dark wavy/curly hair occasionally blue shaded,roman nosed, actually pure human but considered “part ape, part dog”. People with straight hair or bright eyes are marked as the Chosen. Children are born singularly unlike Al’terrians and Galeezians who frequently have fraternal twins. Multiples are seen as significant and Chosen. Majority of Vey are right-handed. People are pierced with silver to denote Piercings (sing, placement, meaning) Significance placed on voice breaking of male One at birth (tragus) Navel piercing (repeat per child birthed) Neck (military piercings) – rank and number killed, maybe wounds survived forehead bridge single nostril septum arch over nose upper lip lower lip - a thin spike for joing the Chosen chin cheek under eye corner of eye side of face ear lobe ear helix tragus - a thin hoop (girls) or spike (boys), first piercing when they are 'cliamed' by the Vet, dedicated to the water neck wrist